


Ton's tities

by Margaret_Thatcher_the_second



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Phil Coulson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Tony Stark, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margaret_Thatcher_the_second/pseuds/Margaret_Thatcher_the_second
Summary: First of all, it's porn.But cute porn.Try it and comment what you thought.Tony is an omega with a nasty secret.He is a developed omega.what that means? follow the story and you will found out.Yours, Margaret_Thatcher_the_second.





	Ton's tities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's one of my very first works.  
So, I will say sorry right now for grammar mistakes and just mistakes and more importantly, "I don't get the English language" mistakes.  
The porn will start in the next chapter. I promise.  
If you like that please let me now.   
I will take every sort of criticism. In words, images or just plain cash (Monopoly money is the best money).

Clint spilled his shake on Tony's shirt. all over Tony's shirt.  
Tony got up instantly from the couch.   
~ That bastard! Now he will need to go upstairs to his room to change his shirt. he didn't want to. He was comfy where he was. Right in front of the TV ~.   
Steve heard soft whines. He turned around and found Tony looking sadly over his shirt. ~ poor omega. ~ Steve thought.  
~ Tony definitely was struggling. poor thing must have gone too long without someone to care for him. ~  
Steve rushed to Tony's side, tugging his shirt off of him. Steve was ready to offer his sweatshirt when he froze.  
~ Tony, Tony had a bra on! A very pink and beautiful bra. But... Tony was a single unbonded omega... how exactly he got boobs? Unless... But no! There is no way! ~   
"Tony, will you explain this?" Steve asked trembling while staring at Tony's boobs without blinking.   
"Ah?" Tony made a sound. About what Steve was talking? he looked Steve in the eyes but Steve’s eyes were focused somewhere else, a little bit lower than Tony's head...  
Tony looked down and almost fall. ~ His bra! This damn thing! ~  
"Tony, please look at me" Steve ordered. Tony looked at Steve with shame and flashing red cheeks. "No No sweetie don't feel bad." Steve said with a soft tone.  
He didn't need Tony to be ashamed of his body. But if Steve was right... Then he and tony needed to have a very important conversation.  
“Tony, do you want to tell me why you have breasts?” Steve asked impatiently.  
Tony didn’t answer.   
Steve sighed, he needed Tony to be honest with him. “Tony, are you bonded to an alpha?”   
Tony raised his head a little bit. Not exactly looking Steve in the eyes but better than before.  
“N…No” came the shaky answer.  
Steve waited a few seconds. The answer was clear. Tony was a developed omega.   
~ OMG, how the hell I didn’t understand that earlier?! We are teammates! I’m the alpha’s team. I suppose to care for my alphas and omegas. Especially the omegas. And knowing Tony he wasn’t one to care too much about his health. ~   
“Tony, are you a developed omega?” Hearing the question, Tony raised his head Immediately with shame smeared all over his face.  
“Yes. I’m. But, Steve… It has nothing to do with who I am! You don’t need to care about that! Please, understand!”  
Tony hoped that Steve will let go of this matter. And really, in today’s society, not everyone cared so much about the needs of developed omegas.  
But knowing Steve Tony knew that Steve was one to care for this kind of stuff.  
And Steve cared.   
“Tony, stop this whining. You know better than that. Just because you are rich and famous it doesn’t dismiss you from responsibility. You’re an omega with certain needs that you so kindly forgot to accomplish. You will face the responsibility and punishment of your actions.”  
Tony couldn’t believe his ears. That stupid alpha! He really believes that he can say Tony what to do!  
Steve saw Tony working himself upset. It was typical behavior for omegas, especially developed ones. And of course, given the fact that Tony probably gave a damn about his needs for such a long time, it was clear that something needed to be done right away.  
Steve started to say something when Tony interrupted his sentence.  
“Two things: 1. It’s my body so I can do what I want. 2. You have no right to punish me! You aren’t even my alpha! And even then, you…”  
But Tony didn’t finish his sentence. As he was in the middle of his little cute rambling about omega rights and what not Steve started to get annoyed with Tony’s behavior. So, as Tony started another sentence our dear lovely Steve….  
Steve interrupted Tony’s words.   
“Tony please, at least try to understand. And to answer to your point of view… 1. It is your body and it's your right to do what you want with it. But your body has needs. You can’t change that. If you won’t wash your hands for weeks you can become seriously ill. Of course, maybe there is a chance of 0.000001% that nothing will happen... But… Most likely something will go wrong. You need to take care of your body. 2. I have the right to punish you. I’m the Capitan of our team and can punish every member of it. Including you. The fact that I’m not your alpha won’t affect my right to punish you. Understood?”  
Tony gulped for air for a second. He was screwed. Royally screwed.   
Steve noticed Tony’s expression. Yes, he needed to do something and do it fast.  
“Tony, please strip down from your clothes”   
Tony blushed but hurried to do as Steve said. He didn’t want any more trouble. He had enough as it was now.   
Tony heard a giggle from behind him. He completely forgot! There were more people in the common room! He was so so so…  
“Clint! Be quiet. Try to support Tony.” Steve commended.   
Tony turned around to face Clint, who was seated comfortably in Coulson’s lap. “Yes, Clint. Tony finally got some help. Please don’t be rude.” Coulson warned Clint.  
Besides Clint and Coulson, the rest of the people in the common room were Bucky and Natasha.  
To Tony’s relief, it looked like Bucky and Natasha didn’t have the desire to bully Tony. The only reaction he got from them was when Natasha said: “Be a good boy Tony and get healthy soon” and Bucky nodding his head.  
Tony finished stripping. To take more time, he folded carefully his clothes and put them gently on the couch.  
“I’m finished.” Tony declared. “What now?” he asked.  
“Now,” said Steve, “We will go visit doctor Bruce. Who will check your health and will recommend what we will do next to ensure that you will become a healthy omega.”  
And with that Steve smiled and ,with a yelp of surprise from Tony, he lifted Tony bridal style and carried him to the elevator.


End file.
